1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electric outlets for cord plugs, and more specifically to a weather-proof outlet for patios, yards and other outdoor uses, including an outlet housing for mounting in the ground or in a floor, having a wire receiving port at one end and having a cover panel also forming the top of a wiring box which extends down into one end of the housing, and having a plug receptacle panel forming the bottom of the wiring box and having two plug receptacles mounted in the panel, the wiring box having a fulcrum structure at a first end with axle bolts protruding into vertical slots in opposing arm members within the housing, so that the receptacle panel can be lifted into an open position by sliding the wiring box vertically upward along the slots to a freed, pivotable position, and then pivoting the second end of the wiring box upward on the axle bolts to expose to the receptacles and permit plugs to be inserted or removed, and so that the receptacle panel can be lowered into a closed position by pivoting the second end of the wiring box until the box is in a horizontal position, and then sliding the box down along the slots and into the housing, so that the cover panel rests against the top edges of the housing, the housing having a cord port adjacent the cover panel thorough which a plug and cord can be inserted, the cord port having a spring-biased trap door to keep out rain when not in use, the fulcrum structure together with the housing forming a compartment below the receptacle panel which traps air and prevents water from rising to the level of the receptacles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been electric outlets for mounting in floors so that they are inconspicuous and out of the way. A problem with these outlets has been that they cannot be used outdoors such as in patios, and other useful locations. Rain water would easily enter these outlets and cause electrical shorts.
An example is Bartee, U.S. Pat. No. 5,023,396, issued on Jun. 11, 1991, disclosing a pop-up floor outlet. A base frame in the form of an elongate box is inserted into the floor, and contains a spring-mounted, vertical panel member with two plug receptacles on a panel side face. The vertical panel is attached to the housing lid which pops up with the panel when the receptacles are to be used. A problem with Bartee is that the panel must be extended and the receptacles exposed to the weather when the outlet is in use.
Brownlie, U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,982, issued on Jan. 15, 1991, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,069, issued on Jun. 16, 1992, teaches another retractable floor outlet. Brownlie includes a housing recessed into the floor, an axle extending across the housing, and a vertically suspended panel pivotally joined to the axle. Receptacles are provided on one of the panel faces, and a housing top wall is perpendicularly attached to the panel. To use the receptacles, the panel and top wall are pivoted on the axle so that they rise to expose the receptacles for use. A plug is then inserted and the plug cord is fit through a notch in the top wall. Then the panel and top wall are lowered to their original closed position. A problem with Brownlie is that rain could easily enter through the cord notch and flood the housing.
Dunn, U.S. Pat. No. 3,992,070, issued on Nov. 16, 1976, discloses a lockable flip-up instrument panel for use on construction equipment. Dunn includes a box-shaped housing having a top wall hinged along its back edge and an instrument panel vertically attached to the top wall lower surface. The instruments are directed toward the front of the housing so that lifting the top wall on the hinges provides access to the instruments. The top wall is connected by linkages to a lever on a side wall of the housing, for lifting the top wall. The top wall has edges which overhang the housing to keep out rain. A problem with the Dunn design, if used for an outdoor electric outlet, is that the top wall would have to remain at least partly open to let a cord enter the housing and reach a receptacle. Rain could therefore enter and flood the housing.
Press, U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,684, issued on Nov. 23, 1971, teaches a rotatable floor receptacle mounting unit. A mounting ring is secured over a recess in a floor, and a disk member is rotatably mounted on an axle extending diametrically across the ring. A receptacle box is attached to one face of the disk, so that rotating the disk to a position where the box face is on top provides access to the receptacles. Rotating the disk so that the box is on the underside of the disk conceals the box within the floor recess. A problem with Press is that the receptacle box must be rotated up for use, so that the receptacles and any plug are exposed to rain.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a receptacle panel and mounting structure assembly which permits the receptacle panel to receive cord plugs in a closed position, sheltered from the weather.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an assembly which prevents any water accumulated in the structure from reaching the receptacle panel by trapping air in a compartment below the panel, so that the air would have to be compressed for the water to rise into the compartment.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such an assembly which is essentially flush with the floor or ground when in the closed position.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such an assembly which is simple and reliable in design, compact, and inexpensive to manufacture.